hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic hurricane season (GoldM)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was a devastating, destructive and hyperactive season, producing 23 named storms, 18 hurricanes and 12 major hurricanes. The season started on January 3rd and ended on December 4th. This season was the last and most active in a string of five devastating seasons, with 2016, 2017, 2018, and 2019 before. Wind shear was very low this year, and the moderate-to-strong La Nina only further increased activity. Towards late October to early November, a moderate El Nino began developing, combined with falling sea temperatures hindered further activity. In addition, this season contained Hurricane Vicky, the strongest storm ever recorded in the Atlantic basin, which was created due to a perfect storm (pun intended) of conditions, with little to no wind shear and 30°C sea surface temperatures in the western Caribbean Sea. If it's circulation hadn't been disturbed by two nearby tropical depressions then who knows what would have come out of that. Forecasts Pre-season outlooks Many forecaster predicted an above-average season, with 15-18 named storms, Mid-season outlooks TBD Season summary ImageSize = width:700 height:198 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2020 till:30/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/01/2020 till:10/01/2020 color:TS text:Arthur from:15/05/2020 till:19/05/2020 color:TS text:Bertha from:29/05/2020 till:30/05/2020 color:TD text:Three from:09/06/2020 till:16/06/2020 color:C1 text:Cristobal from:13/06/2020 till:18/06/2020 color:TS text:Dolly from:20/06/2020 till:25/06/2020 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:27/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 color:TS text:Eduoard from:02/07/2020 till:11/07/2020 color:C2 text:Fay from:09/07/2020 till:18/07/2020 color:C2 text:Gonzalo barset:break from:29/07/2020 till:06/08/2020 color:C3 text:Harriet from:08/08/2020 till:13/08/2020 color:C4 text:Isaias from:09/08/2020 till:14/08/2020 color:C3 text:Josephine from:16/08/2020 till:22/08/2020 color:C1 text:Kyle from:25/08/2020 till:05/09/2020 color:C4 text:Laura from:28/08/2020 till:05/09/2020 color:C3 text:Marco from:03/09/2020 till:13/09/2020 color:C3 text:Nana from:05/09/2020 till:17/09/2020 color:C5 text:Omar barset:break from:13/09/2020 till:20/09/2020 color:C5 text:Paulette from:19/09/2020 till:25/09/2020 color:C4 text:Rene from:21/09/2020 till:28/09/2020 color:C3 text:Sally from:24/09/2020 till:03/10/2020 color:C4 text:Teddy from:01/10/2020 till:18/10/2020 color:C5 text:Vicky from:07/10/2020 till:09/10/2020 color:TD text:Twenty-one from:08/10/2020 till:09/10/2020 color:TD text:Twenty-two from:19/10/2020 till:27/10/2020 color:C2 text:Wilfred barset:break from:22/10/2020 till:28/10/2020 color:C1 text:Alpha from:31/10/2020 till:03/11/2020 color:TD text:Twenty-five from:05/11/2020 till:11/11/2020 color:TS text:Beta from:19/11/2020 till:23/11/2020 color:TS text:Gamma from:03/12/2020 till:04/12/2020 color:TD text:Twenty-eight bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:01/03/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:01/04/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:01/05/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:30/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Subtropical Storm Arthur Tropical Storm Bertha Tropical Depression Three Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Tropical Storm Edouard Hurricane Fay Hurricane Gonzalo Hurricane Harriet Hurricane Isaias Hurricane Josephine Hurricane Kyle Hurricane Laura Hurricane Marco Hurricane Nana Hurricane Omar Hurricane Paulette Hurricane Rene Hurricane Sally Hurricane Teddy Hurricane Vicky A tropical wave off the coast of Africa developed into Tropical Depression Twenty-one on October 2nd, at 18:00 UTC. It intensified into Tropical Storm Vicky 24 hours later, becoming the 20th named storm of the season. It ventured west intensifying into a hurricane at 6:00 UTC on October 6th. It steadlity strengthened becoming a Category 4 by the time it reached the Windward and Leeward Islands, and strengthening into Category 5 directing after passing through. It intensified further reaching a peak of 175 mph, but it run into Tropical Depression Twenty-two and Twenty-three. Both were absorbed but they disrupted Vicky's circulation, causing it to rapidly weaken down below major hurricane status. However, it quickly re-organised itself, and entered conditions ripe for explosive intensification. The storm intensified right up until it's landfall in Yucatan, where it reached a record-breaking peak of 195 mph, the strongest recorded in the Atlantic, and 3rd lowest pressure of any tropical cyclone recorded (behind Tip and Patricia). It weakened significantly due to mountainous terrain, however when it passed through the Gulf of Mexico it became a Category 3 again, and did not strengthen any further than that. It made landfall as a high-end Category 2 hurricane in central Louisiana, causing damage to the communities recovering from Lorenzo in 2019. It dissipated over southern Arkansas, on October 18th. Tropical Depression Twenty-two Tropical Depression Twenty-three Hurricane Wilfred Hurricane Alpha Tropical Depression Twenty-six Subtropical Storm Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Tropical Depression Twenty-nine Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2020. This was the same list used in the 2014 season. The names Isaias, Paulette, Rene, Sally, Teddy, Vicky, and Wilfred were used for the first (and in the case of Isaias, Paulette, and Vicky, only) time this year. The name Hanna was retroactively retired in 2019 due to recent controversy by a recent news article calling out the WMO for not retuiring it due to the damage caused from 2008 from the storm with the same name. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2026 season. All names were used this year, thus the Greek alphabet was used for the second time ever. Retirement On April 13th, 2021, it was announced that the names Isaias, Josephine, Omar, Paulette, and Vicky would be retired due to the deaths and destruction they caused, and would be replaced with Irving, Jasmine, Orlan, Penelope, and Violet for the 2026 season. Five names were retired this year, tying 2005 for the most amount of names retired in one year. The list for 2026 Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed during the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, areas affected, damages, and death totals. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2020 USD. Records This season broke many records. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:GoldM Category:Destructive seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Hyperactive seasons